Battle Royal: the UK trial
by McQueriosity
Summary: The first British Battle Royale, but everything's not as it seems. Kiriyama makes a 'brief cameo' in his own unique style.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Battle Royal: the UK trial**

Student list:

Male students

Parker, James

Darragh, William

McHugh, Vinny

Howard, Adam

Williams, Oscar

Tailford, Andrew

Low, Jonathon

Scott, Joe

Al-Hassan, Fahad

Mellish, Sam

Haq, Inaam

Yau, Raymond

Mcdine, Tom

Tate, Kim

Retter, Brendan

Bolton, John

Reynolds, Craig

Sutcliff, Matthew

Dudley, Laurence

Payne, Matthew

Auty, Billy

Price, Finley

Blackett, Michael

Crowther, Daniel

Hearing, Thomas

Kohli, Rishi

Heaford, Andrew

Female students

Henwood, Amy

Hodgeson, Abigail

Williamson, Phillipa

Pate, Megan

Nesbit, Bethany

Millar, McKenzie

Gulliver, Sian

Palmer, Decla

Macgregor, Nicole

Liddle, Sarah

Komba, Maha

Smith, Sarah

Brown, Kelly

Graham, Georgia

Gowland, Lois

Sharp, Magenta

Clark, Billie

Hepplewhite, Josie

Brooks, Mary-Emma

Short, Emma

Smith, Toni-Lynn

Bevan, Emma

Husain, Anisa

Cassidy, Amy

The bus sped along the dark road as it's headlights illuminated animals and sent them scurrying into the hedges on either side of the road. Although most of the lights within the bus were off, those inside were far from asleep. Vinny McHugh (male student number three) tilted his seat back and listened to the sound of his classmates talking. He could hear all sorts of conversations even though he was only listening to one. That one was between William Darragh (male student number two), although everyone called him Will, and Billie Clark (female student number seventeen).

"So Will, do you have a crush on anyone?" inquired Billie.

"Well there are some girls I would say I'd like to become more than friends with, what about you?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Billie replied. This kind of conversation was almost tedious to listen to but it was worth it to find out gossip, (although Vinny wasn't a gossip he just liked to know things about other people. It helped him trust them.). As the night went on the conversations petered out and everyone started to drift off to sleep. All except Tom Mcdine (male student number thirteen). He was on his feet shouting (was he shouting? Vinny couldn't hear much as a buzzing noise filled his ears).He was now pounding on the windows of the bus. Why was he doing that? What was the point…? Vinny McHugh joined the others on the bus and slipped into unconsciousness.

51 students remaining.

"Ok listen up everyone. My name is Mr Henderson. I will be your program supervisor. Yes that's right, you have all been selected for the UK's first program. The program as you know will be codenamed Battle Royal. I know you might be thinking that this is nothing special but you have been selected out of millions of school children across the country." There was a silence. Everyone had heard of the program, and how classmates were forced to fight each other until only one was left. But the chances of being the first UK program class, the test case, were so slim that no one had even thought that there was a possible chance of them being involved. "You are, of course on an island, surrounded by the cold waters of the North Sea so don't think you can escape, you there! Stop whispering" with that the man known as Mr Henderson's hand flicked outwards and a small silver object hurtled across the room and embedded itself into the skull of Megan Pate (female student number four) who had been whispering something to Nicole Macgregor (female student number nine). With a quiet "oh" she slumped forward onto the desk she was seated at, causing the object, which turned out to be a sewing needle, drive its way further into her brain. There was no need to check. No one could survive that. "Right" continued Mr Henderson "now that I have your undivided attention we shall continue.

50 students remaining

"You sick bastard!" Sam Mellish (male student number ten) was on his feet. "What purpose can this serve? We're not like Japan and all those other eastern countries. We don't have a population problem. We don't need to kill each other. You can't make us. How are you going to make us, eh?"

"Ah Sam" Mr Henderson sighed "I thought you were supposed to be clever. This game is to prove that you can't trust anyone and therefore prevent an uprising against the government"

"A game!" Sam was practically spitting with rage "how can you call this a game?" everyone thought Sam was trying to save the lot of them until he said, "How can this be? How can I be selected for the first program here? My family have connections, we donated money to this government, how can you do this to me?" with that he started toward Mr Henderson, his fists raised.

"Well you see Sam; again I am disappointed with you. You seem to know so much about the program but you have forgotten about the collars."

"What collars? We aren't wearing any collars. See everyone, this man hasn't even remembered to put our collars on. We can fight back!"

"Sam you didn't let me finish. See all the people who have escaped the program in the past have escaped by removing their collars. So this year we decided on a little change. Here in this building we can still remotely detonate your collars but, they aren't on your necks anymore. We have surgically placed them inside your stomachs. You will still be able to eat and drink so there's no need to worry about that. We also added a second charge inside the collar so that first your stomach acid will end up coating your other organs, like this" as he said that Mr Henderson pressed a button on his desk. There was a dull thump and Sam's face contorted with pain, "Secondly, we can press it again to activate the primary charge" with another press of the button Sam's upper body exploded, leaving his legs to walk stiffly forward like a bad horror movie. Parts of his arms and head splattered his classmates. Several people screamed and they weren't all girls.

49 students remaining

Mr Henderson surveyed the faces of the children, no participants; it was easier to think of them as participants, as they looked at him in disgust. He was hated by them, no doubt about it, but some of them were looking indifferent, as if death was an everyday part of their lives. One or two were whimpering under their breath and quite a lot were looking around for exits. They wouldn't last long. The ones to survive would be the ones listening to him now. There were so few.

"Now then" More peoples eyes turned towards Mr Henderson who, when satisfied that everyone was listening, continued "all of you should pay these bags your utmost attention as they will determine whether you live or die on this island. Each bag contains a weapon which is random, food rations and water. They will also contain a map of the island. To make things easier the map will show your current position and the position of any landmarks you want to remember. They're kind of cool" Mr Henderson smirked.


	2. Chapter 2 49 students remaining

49 students remaining

Amy Henwood (female student number one) scanned the woodland around her. No one appeared to be there but every noise startled her. Finding a tree stump to rest on she opened her pack. Her weapon was a needle similar to the one Mr Henderson killed Megan with. Amy knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything with a needle. She wasn't prepared to kill her friends and besides, how could she throw a needle like Mr Henderson? A twig snapped behind her.

"No! Don't hurt me!" Amy shrieked and threw herself backwards away from her enemy. The racoon cocked its head and scampered away. "You need to be more careful Amy" Amy turned to see Adam Howard (male student number four) standing with an evil smile. "Screaming like that will only attract other people. Unwanted people. Scary people."

"Well I'm glad you found me. Look what I got as my weapon" Amy showed Adam her needle "what did you get?"

"I got these and compared to yours they kick ass" Adam unfurled his nun-chucks with a smile. "Or to rephrase that, I kick your ass" with that Adam yelled like a demon and ran toward Amy, nun-chucks raised. He swung at her head but Amy foresaw his move and ducked. Gripping her needle Amy aimed for the only spot she could, his exposed left eye. With a scream of pain Adam fell backwards. The needle was embedded in his left eye causing it to ooze blood and another jelly like substance. Amy jumped back as Adam swung the nun-chucks with all his remaining might. There was a sharp crack and a spurt of blood as Amy's nose shattered. Disregarding her pack Amy turned and stumbled away into the wood leaving Adam to moan and search her bag with his one remaining good eye.

Amy stopped by a fallen tree and took stock of what had happened. Adam, who she thought was her friend, had attacked her for no reason. She had lost her weapon, not that it was any good, and all her food and water. She also had no map so she couldn't tell where she was or where the forbidden zones were, not that there were any yet. Amy thought back to the briefing. There would still be some people in the school but she needed to remember what she had been told…

"_Right then" Mr Henderson continued "the island is big so, to prevent people not being able to find each other or stay in the same place forever, designated parts of the island will become forbidden at certain times. If you are caught in a forbidden zone your secondary charge will go off. You will then have 15 seconds to make it out of the zone before your primary charge blows. Also note, I would advise against this as the secondary charge will just give you a slow and painful death unless you are treated immediately which, lets face it, isn't going to happen here…"_

Amy decided that her best option was to find someone she could trust and then get her stuff back from Adam. If he died in the process well, he did break her nose…


	3. Chapter 3 the kill and the cave

49 students remaining

Andrew Heaford (male student number twenty seven) was scared. Even though everyone was scared he would bet his life that no one was as scared as him. He didn't stand a chance. At home he never went out with his friends, he was unfit, had no street sense and to top it all off, he was wearing Jesus sandals. He checked his map. Mr Henderson was right. The map was cool. It was like a PDA and it showed that he was south east of the school. He had to find a good place to hide as his weapon turned out to be a wire coat hanger. A smarter student would have twisted this to make a garrotte but Andrew didn't know how to do it and besides, he wasn't strong enough for that. He checked his map once again and found what looked to be an abandoned house. Although it wasn't abandoned the government had just forced the people out of their home. Perhaps he would find some food or a better weapon! Andrew started towards the house.

Thankfully the door was unlocked. A smarter student would have hesitated after finding the door ajar but Andrew didn't think about things like that. He could tell you the sum of almost any two numbers after working it out in his head; he just didn't have that much common sense. At home Andrew was always pampered. Perhaps that was why he wasn't prepared for life. Everything he ever needed was just a request away. Being able to have whatever he wanted should have made Andrew popular but instead he just hung around with Rishi Kohli (male student number twenty six) and Sara Liddle (female student number eleven). They were here and they would protect him. The inside of the house was damp and insects scuttled around on the floor. Andrew went straight over to the fridge and checked inside. "There's nothing in there Andrew, I've already checked" Andrew spun around just in time to see a rusty machete swinging out of the shadows towards his head. Clumsily Andrew raised his coat hanger in a vain attempt to protect himself. The machete cut straight through the coat hanger and smashed into his left temple. His skull caved into his brain under the force of the blow and Andrew convulsed violently. A hand reached out of the shadows and grasped the handle of the machete and tugged it free. The end was bloody and parts of brain jelly lingered on its tip before sliding to the floor. Amazingly Andrew had survived the blow but again the hand plunged down, this time sending the machete into his throat. Andrew burbled and he choked on his own blood before finally succumbing to the welcoming arms of death.

The figure of Rishi Kohli stepped out of the shadows. He stooped down and picked up Andrews map. It wouldn't do to let someone else who had lost theirs to pick it up. He also picked up Andrews bag and, after taking a long gulp from his water, emptied his food and water into his own bag. Then he stepped out into the night. There was killing to be done. And lots of it.

48 students remaining

Vinny was walking calmly through the forest. He was quite near the school and, he thought that if he could find a safe spot here, no one would come looking. Vinny's first instinct was to run as far away from the school in any direction he could. Those who stayed near the school would be the overconfident, the stupid and the smart. Vinny searched his pack. A piece of paper fell out at his feet. Taking a bite out of his bread, which tasted horrible, he settled down into a bush to read with what little light remained.

_Dear contestant, my, my you are one of the lucky ones. Although you won't find your weapon in your bag, rest assured that if you are the right kind of person you will do very well. Perhaps even win. Good luck contestant, Mr Henderson._

Under this message was a grid reference. Vinny checked his map. It wasn't too far. The engulfing darkness hid his smile. Now, he thought, all those people who made fun of him for having lesbian parents would pay. Not only with their lives but with their right to a quick death. Woe betide anyone who came across him. Packing his things he set off towards his salvation.

Sarah Smith (female student number twelve) and Kelly Brown (female student number thirteen) had holed up in an empty house on the north east edge of the island. "Oh my god what are we going to do?" Sarah was almost on her feet with frustration "how are we going to escape? We only have my sword and how do we know we can trust anyone?"

"We'll find a way. It's just like a story, you know good versus evil and friendship always ensures survival. Besides if it comes to it that sword is good. It's better than this anyway." Kelly held up the wooden spoon "don't worry, we'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Kelly. I hope to god you're right."

"Good evening contestants. This is, as I'm sure you know, Mr Henderson, and I have to say, I am very disappointed in you all. With only one kill in the first five hours that makes this the slowest starting program ever recorded. Although I admire the kill. Remember people, you can't always trust your friends. Ok then, will everyone check their maps. You will notice that one square area of the playing field has turned red. Anyone found in that area will have their collars detonated. I expect you to pick up the pace now children"

Amy sat down in shock. She had no map and therefore couldn't tell where the forbidden zone was. Looking around frantically she didn't notice the drop in front of her. Without time to cry out she was sliding down a mud slope into an unknown area. Halfway down the slope Amy heard a dull thump. Realizing what was happening she frantically tried to slow her descent and climb back but the pain was to much. Gratefully she sank into unconsciousness. She never heard the second thump as the remaining charge in her body detonated separating her torso from her legs.

47 students remaining

Vinny stepped up to the cliff face. He looked at his map, then at the cliff again. The co-ordinates for his weapon were inside the cliff! Scanning the cliff more carefully Vinny could make out a barely distinguishable path leading to a cave. Inside the cave was a suitcase. Vinny approached the suitcase in dismay. Such a small case could not hold a weapon like a shotgun or Uzi. With two clicks the suitcase opened to reveal different parts of a gun inside along with two cases of ammunition. Vinny settled down to assemble the gun. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4 the snipe and the gunfight

47 students remaining

Vinny sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. In his lap sat a newly assembled sniper rifle. It was good as far as Vinny could tell. The instruction manual said it was a high calibre sniper rifle capable of blasting a hand sized hole in whoever it hit. Vinny chuckled. Mr Henderson was right; he had the perfect personality for this kind of weapon. He was patient. He was very patient. As long as the cave he was in didn't become a forbidden zone he could stay there all through the game. Vinny flicked back his shoulder length hair and began tying it back as it would only get in the way if he had to shoot someone. Who would he shoot? Only a few people really. He didn't have a problem with death but he regarded too many people as his friends to kill them. Then again if he encountered someone who was playing he would have no choice but to take them down, even if they were one of his friends. He was going to survive this game. He practised loading and reloading the gun. Once he was good at it he took up position by the cave entrance. From where he was he could guard the only way into the cave and see anyone who tried to approach. Then he remembered that to be able to snipe properly, you had to have something resting between the gun and the ground. Placing the rifle beside him he ripped one sleeve of his school jumper off and wrapped it around the end of the gun. He was just in time to see a vague shape appear in the forest in front of him. Looking through the scope of the rifle he saw who it was and smiled. What great luck to have his sworn enemy walk right out in front of him.

Matt Sutcliff (male student number eighteen) crept out of the forest. He was keen to avoid being seen by anyone as when he had checked his pack, he had found a boomerang was his weapon. If his gang were here he could hook up with them but they hadn't been selected for the program. Thomas hearing (male student number twenty five) was here, maybe he could find him. He was bound to have a better weapon and if he didn't willingly give it to him he could resort to force. He didn't look like he could put up any sort of fight but his small frame was hiding some reasonable strength. He had no qualms about hurting, perhaps even killing, his friends and classmates if it ensured his survival. He stopped and took some water from his pack. It was tasteless but it would quench his thirst for the time being. That was, if he could manage to drink any. Before the bottle touched his lips the hand holding the bottle vanished in a reddish mist. Sometimes, in these cases, adrenaline overrides pain, but not in this case. Matt dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Blood spurted from where his hand should have been. Matt realised the bullet had severed an artery and that he had moments to live unless he could stem the bleeding. He tried exerting pressure on the wound with his other hand but as soon as it had stopped moving there was another loud crack, and this hand was blown away as well. Crying out in pain and frustration matt rolled into the forest and under the protective cover of the trees. Matt looked around for someone, anyone to help him and even tied calling out, but his voice brought no one to his rescue. In his mind he laughed at the absurdity of it. How could he, one of the most popular kids in school be in a forest, bleeding to death a thousand miles from anyone who even remotely liked him. As his life flowed from him matt closed his eyes and rested. "I didn't even see who it was"

46 students remaining

Laurie Dudley (male student number nineteen) cowered at the sound of gunshots. A stout pacifist, he had discarded his weapon (a flower pot) as soon as he found it. He would rely on the power of words to get him out of this. He ran a hand through his hair. He had to make sure that he kept it clean. It certainly wouldn't do to have dark patches of mud ruining his striking blond hair. He would find some of the girls, (Laurie was the type who hung around with girls) and then they would find somewhere safe to wait the game out. Surly, if they kept hidden for the duration of the game, the program supervisors would lose interest and then, when the game was over, they could escape. With that Laurie set off across the beach he was on to find some people who he could call friends. He had forgotten that the government could tell who was alive and that if, after three days, there were two or more remaining contestants, all of the remaining contestants would have their stomach collars detonated. Laurie also had no idea that his closest friends on the island were involved in a fierce gunfight with each other and that he was about to walk into the middle of it.

Lois Gowland (female student number fifteen) fired three shots at the house in front of her. She had no idea whether she had hit Georgia Graham (female student number fourteen) or not but the volley of shots that came her way told her she hadn't. Two of the shots missed her but the third pierced her arm like a hot knife. Lois cried out but remained standing. It was at that moment that Laurie walked out of the forest and into the clearing. Both girls stopped firing at each other and turned to face Laurie. "Lois, Georgia, stop. Please stop fighting." Laurie was almost crying to see his friends trying to kill each other. Without a word Georgia turned her gun towards Laurie and fired once. The small revolver in her hand recoiled as Laurie's face exploded. He was thrown backwards and landed on the wet ground. If he were alive he would have complained about the mud getting in his hair but he wouldn't be complaining about anything now. Lois was ignoring all of this and, seeing her opening, emptied the gun at Georgia. Five shots peppered her body while the sixth blew the left side of her face off. Ignoring the searing pain in her arm she walked up to the house. Approaching her ex-friends body and pried the revolver from her still warm fingers. Then she gathered her supplies and set off once more. People would be attracted to the shots. People who were playing and who wouldn't think twice about killing an injured person like her.

44 students remaining


	5. Chapter 5 44 students remaining

44 students remaining

Tom Mcdine (male student number thirteen) sat in thought. The corpses of Georgia and Laurie lay before him. Whoever, tom thought, had killed them probably did it in panic because they had not emptied either of their packs. Laurie's pack only had food and water in it so tom guessed whatever weapon he had was probably taken by his killer. Georgia's face was almost missing so tom guessed she had only just been hit with a magnum or some other powerful gun. Her pack still had some bullets in so tom took them along with her food and water. The bullets wouldn't fit in his shotgun but if he picked up a pistol then he could use them.

Vinny checked the suitcase once more. If he looked at it from the side it seemed deeper than when he actually put his hand into it. Feeling around the edges Vinny confirmed what he suspected. The suitcase had a false bottom. Lifting it out Vinny's eyes suddenly became wider. Here was something that could really take people down. It was a stack of Semtex along with a detonator. Underneath it was a note. Vinny expected it to be from Mr Henderson but it wasn't. It was from…

"FREEZE". Vinny turned to see Tom pointing his shotgun at him. "Put the rifle down Vinny. Don't do anything stupid, I don't want to have to shoot you."

"Tom, I know this looks bad but it's-

"Shut it Vinny. I saw the bodies outside. I can understand why you shot Matt but why Georgia and Laurie?

"I didn't kill Georgia and Laurie. I've been here the whole time. What does this note mean? Why is it signed by you?" Tom let the shotgun fall.

"You found it? I can't believe they missed it. And the Semtex too?"

"Yep it's all here. Is it true? I thought this was the first UK program. How can you have survived one that was held on this island too?"

"This may be the first UK program but the Republic of Ireland had one last year. I was in it. I killed people. It was awful. It wasn't like this time. I didn't know them. I didn't know whether they deserved to die or not. Maybe no one deserves to die." Tom was almost in tears at this point. Vinny put aside his rifle and over to him.

"Hey, come on tough guy. You know the people here. If you have to kill them then you can grieve properly. We're just trying to survive here. That's all. Come on. There is a general store in the North West, not to far from here. When it gets dark again we can head there and get some proper food. What do you think, eh?"

Tom grinned. "I hope they have bacon"


	6. Chapter 6 the second announcement

44 students remaining

"Good evening contestants it's time for Mr Henderson's second announcement. Well we have been busy haven't we? After only one kill in the first five hours the second five hours brings us four kills. It's still a slow start but it is defiantly an improvement. Remember, you can't always trust your friends and you always have to keep your wits about you. Take into consideration things like doors that are ajar and taking your eyes off your opponent. Check your maps for the new forbidden zone. You see that the map is divided into squares and these are labelled A1, A2 etc so as the first square was, obviously, D4, where our wonderful school is situated. Last announcement made C3 a forbidden zone and our new zone is F5. I feel like I'm playing Battleships. C4 HIT! Goodnight children. Rest assured there will be some of you who won't survive to hear my next announcement."

Rishi headed east. After the announcement he saw that there was a forbidden zone ahead of him so anyone near there would head to the shelter offered by the residential area to stay the night. The woodland to the north of it would be a scary place to spend the night so he was almost guaranteed to find a weak player with a hopefully good weapon. Crossing into the residential area Rishi felt the reassuring texture of concrete under his feet. This was his domain. The first house he checked was empty, the second was locked but the third was not. Quietly he opened the door, cursing as it creaked. The ground floor was deserted but noises from upstairs told him that the house had residents. Heading upstairs he found Toni-Lynn Smith (female student number twenty one) and Emma Short (female student number twenty) asleep on the tattered remains of a blanket. Their weapons lay on the floor next to them. Rishi smirked. They would offer no protection from his blade. What use were a toilet brush and a glue gun? Bending down Rishi clamped a hand over Toni-Lynn's mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she began to struggle. She was no match for Rishi's strength and he lifted her and dragged her from the room. Quietly he dragged her into the next room and pressed the blade of his machete into her throat. After a slight resistance the blade cut through her skin and blood bubbled from the wound. Rishi continued cutting until her throat was wide open. Cutting through half of her neck bone he propped her up in front of the door and tossed one of her shoes into the hall. Pressing himself up behind the door he listened for the noises of Emma getting up to investigate. "Toni? Toni where are you?"

Emma pushed open the door.

"There you are Toni. What are you doing here? You gave me such a fright. Come on then Toni. Remember when we said it was safer to stick together-ARGH!"

Emma had reached out to pull Toni back and as soon as she touched her, her head flopped backwards and Toni fell to the floor. Rishi chose this moment to strike. His machete swung towards Emma who turned and ducked out of the way. With a grunt of annoyance Rishi swung again, this time aiming for Emma's exposed arm but she was already running to the room where her weapon was. Rishi crashed through the door and saw Emma pointing her glue gun at him. Squeezing the trigger a glob of hot glue landed on Rishi's arm, burning through his skin and cooling, forming an impregnable scab-like covering of the wound. This was too much for Rishi. He would not be denied a kill with his third swing. Deciding to thrust the machete he caught Emma of guard and before she could fire the glue gun again Rishi sank the blade into her chest. Emma's ribs cracked under the force and pierced her lungs and heart. Letting her body fall to the floor Rishi pulled his blade free and, after thinking, wiped the blood on his machete onto Emma's school uniform. Packing their food and water Rishi stepped out into the quiet street. The quiet night was then shattered as gunshots ripped through the wall next to him. Rishi took cover and soon realised that the bullets weren't aimed at him. Someone else was fighting for their life tonight.

42 students remaining

Vinny and Tom sat in silence. They had found the general store and were taking a break from plundering it. It was Tom who broke the silence.

"So you are a player right. You have chosen to kill."

"I have to kill Tom. We all do. You above all should know that. I'm just trying to survive. I don't want to kill everyone. We should find some other people and form a group with them.

"Can you trust anyone though?"

"No but I won't kill some people. Even I have limits."

"You know what people say when they find out that their next door neighbour is a serial killer, or a terrorist?"

Vinny stopped what he was doing and turned towards Tom. "No what do they say?"

"They say that they would never have suspected that person. How did you become this Vinny? How did you become this person, this killer? You aren't a bad person, you don't smoke, drink often. You don't take drugs or break the rules. Who created this person inside you? Was it your dad?"

"I've never met my dad. Never went out fishing with him, never done all those father-son things."

"Did he walk out on your family before you were born or something?"

"No he was an anonymous sperm donor."

Tom chuckled. Here they were in this god forsaken place, competing to survive at the expense of their friends and Vinny could still joke about his parentage. It was then that a single shot smashed through the window and thudded into Tom's arm. Parts of his flesh were blown away and he dropped to the ground. Not screaming in pain however. He was crouching down and was motioning for Vinny to do the same. Crawling behind the counter they waited. Soon they heard the jingle of the bells near the shop door informing them that the assailant was in the shop with them. Vinny clutched his rifle and peeked around the corner. What he saw was equally frightening and amazing.

It was Lois. Her arm seemed to be growing a green fungus and she was sweating profusely. It was clear she had an infected wound beyond a stage that could be treated. Ignoring Tom and Vinny Lois crossed over to a shelf and started gulping down pills for headaches. She was to far gone. Vinny motioned to Tom and he stood. His good arm shakily held his shotgun steady. Then, in a moment of calm, his arm stopped shaking long enough to pull the trigger. Lois's back turned red and she was thrown forward into the shelf. Tom let the shotgun fall to the floor and crouched down. Vinny thought that he was overcome with emotion again but it turned out he was inspecting his injury. He turned to face Vinny.

"Get her weapon, food and water. She has a gun so check for extra bullets. Then we need to get to the clinic. I don't want to turn out like her."

41 students remaining


	7. Chapter 7 the quiet silence

41 students remaining

Raymond Yau (male student number twelve) cowered. He had always been a quiet boy. You could know him for years but only hear five words from him. He wasn't shy; it was just that people always treated him like he was stupid. When a teacher called him Tai-Choi he never had a chance to correct them. Someone else always butted in. now he just left them to it. He had to study hard to become a doctor like he wanted. But the chances of him surviving to go to medical school were slim. He had been walking through the residential area when bullets had burst into a wall behind him. He didn't get a good look at his attacker but he was pretty sure that it was Finley Price (male student number twenty two).

More bullets interrupted his thoughts. He had gone long enough being the quiet one. He had spent too long standing aside and letting others do things. It was time to act. He shifted his grip on the gun in his hands. It was shaped like a rifle but it came with fifteen slender arrows. Loading one he took a deep breath. It was time. Leaping around the corner he got a clear glimpse of Finley before he fired another burst from his Ingram. It was accurate. Raymond was thrown backward by the force of the bullets entering his body. Some exited through his back and caused his fingers to clench sending an arrow flying through the night air. His strength spent Raymond fell backwards. He never felt the impact of hitting the concrete. His soul had already left him. Finley looked down at his foot with mixed feelings. There was pain, caused by the arrow in his foot, but also euphoria. He had killed. He had liked it. It was time to stake his claim as the rightful winner. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and fiddled with his ears. His new piercing had been itching for awhile now and Finley had been in the process of getting it looked at when the 'game' had started. He realized that even skipping school couldn't help you to avoid the program. Finley let his mind wander…

"_Yo Antonio"_

"_What's happening Fin? Still dodging school?"_

"_It's that damn piercing you gave me. It's starting to itch. Think you could take a look at it?"_

"_Sure why not? Plop yourself into the chair and I'll deal with it in a minute"_

"_Thanks man". Antonio left and went into the back room to get some equipment. The piercing parlour was dirty and always smelled of piss but Antonio was the best Piercing man outside America. It was rare that anyone had any problems with his work. The bells above the door tinkled signalling another customer. Finley tensed up. He was obviously still in school so if these men were truant officers he was in trouble. They didn't look the type but Finley had noticed them following him earlier. He thought he had given them the slip but they seemed to have picked up his trail again._

"_Finley Price?" the closest man asked. It wasn't really a question and Finley sensed that they couldn't care less if it was him or not. Before he could answer one of the men had jabbed a syringe into his neck. The four men lifted the unconscious boy into a waiting black van and sped off. "Ok Finley I think I know where I went wrong. Let me just- where the fuck did he go?" Antonio surveyed his empty shop, the unused equipment on a tray in his hands. The only clue Finley had ever been here was the rapidly cooling seat._

Finley made a mental note not to brood on the past. It would only slow him down in his quest for survival. Unbeknownst to him, one student had already slipped away while he was lost in thought. Rishi ran through the darkness. He knew he had no chance against the tool of death Finley had. Rishi only had a machete which, despite his strength, was no use against a gun. Running back into the forest Rishi felt the darkness envelop him and calmed down. He found a nice little bush and settled down to sleep. After all, he couldn't kill without energy.

Sarah and Kelly were still holed up in their hut on the northwest tip of the island. A single lamp was all that kept the darkness at bay. "Kelly, did you here that?" Sarah was tense and looked out of the window.

"No I didn't. Are you sure you heard something?"

"I think so. It sounded like footsteps. It was quite faint though. Let's just be careful ok."

"Yeah. Want me to take first watch?" Kelly picked up the sword that lay between them and took up position by the window.

Billy Auty (male student number twenty one) crouched down. A light was on in the hut in front of him. He gripped his stapler tight. He doubted it would be much use but it was better than nothing. Slowly but surely he made his way up the winding path towards the hut, the light barely showing him. All that showed was a flash of ginger as he sped past. It wasn't enough to give him away. Billy had two choices depending on who he found in the house. Fight or flight. It was not an appealing decision.

40 students remaining


	8. Chapter 8 the memories

40 students remaining

Adam remained crouched in the same position as before. After his encounter with Amy he paused to reflect on what had happened. Amy was his friend. He had just panicked. It wasn't really his fault. She had scared him. He gingerly touched the needle protruding from his eye and swore. Dried blood and another gooey substance had gathered around the wound and he had to slap away the occasional fly. He still had some food and water and his nun-chucks and he still felt strong, despite a wound that should have weakened him. He had to survive. He had scores to settle. Vinny had to pay. It was his fault that he broke up with Abigail Hodgenson (female student number two). He had to survive long enough to wreak his revenge on the long haired hippie. How could Abi have left him to go off with that weirdo? What did she see in him? How could she hurt him like that? He thought back to that fateful day…

"_Adam we need to talk" Abi shuffled on the spot._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" Adam bawled._

"_Um, well yeah"_

"_Why though? I mean have I upset you?_

_Adam looked around. No one was there to overhear the conversation. Abi had picked her spot well. Even though she was finishing him he still liked her style._

"_We don't talk" Abi continued "and we have nothing in common. But, there is someone else"_

"_You've been cheating on me?" Adam practically shouted this and was thankful that the school field was empty. Anger battled with confusion. He thought he was doing fine with Abi. Who could have caused her to do this?_

"_No it's not like that! Nothing happened between us, I just feel that he would be a better boyfriend than you. I swear I've never cheated on you. Please believe me"_

"_Shut up, bitch!"_

"_HEY!"_

_Adam wheeled around. Vinny was standing on the lip of the field. He had obviously overheard their conversation and was preparing to defend Abi. Adam remembered that Vinny had as thing about people insulting girls in his presence. Perhaps it came from growing up with two Dykes instead of a dad. Adam raised his fists as Vinny prepared to strike him. Vinny's fist crashed into his nose sending blood poring down his face. Adam struck back with a vicious kick into Vinny's groin. Vinny rolled around in pain. Adam prepared to kick him again when a teacher appeared. They both were suspended that day._

The memory of that injustice burned in Adam's mind. He didn't know what he was more angry about, that day or the constant flies hovering around his weeping eye.

40 students remaining


	9. Chapter 9 Henderson the blackmailer

Mr Henderson sat back in his chair and smiled. Things were going well. The school they were in was quite shabby though; a single flicking light bulb and the glow from the computers on the desk before him were all that enabled him and the technical staff to see. Observing the staff before him from his raised area he noticed one person in particular was looking at his computer with a fevered expression. Mr Henderson called him over.

"You, what's your name?"

"Me sir?"

"Yes you, you dolt. Who else would I be talking too? God the people they send to me these days. I thought you were supposed to have brains."

"My IQ is 142…" the technician trailed off meekly. He could see that this was the wrong time to bring up his IQ. "My name is Marco sir, William Marco."

"Can you tell me William Marco why you have such a fevered look in your eyes while monitoring the contestants?"

"Well um…"

"Stop stalling young man. We don't have all day. I have to make another announcement soon. Could it be that a contestant you have placed a bet on is doing well. Do you not know the rule that states no employee of Battle Royal UK is to be allowed to place a bet on the proceedings? The general public aren't even betting on this one."

"Isn't that because they don't know it is happening?"

"Do not interrupt me boy. I do not have time for your excuses. I merely wish to advise you to try and hide your enthusiasm a little better." Mr Henderson leaned forward close enough to whisper in the young mans ear, "I take it that it was Rishi Kohli you placed a bet on. That would explain your enthusiasm seeing as it is he who has recently escaped death at the hands of a more armed contestant."

"Sir, please don't tell anyone. I could lose my job. If that happens I will be killed. You know how they don't allow any loose ends in case someone goes to the press."

"I won't tell a soul. On one condition. You must cut me in on a piece of the winnings if he wins. I hear that his victory is very likely. He seems to have a complete disregard for the lives of his fellow classmates. His first kill was his best friend. Shows how ruthless he is, killing his best friend like that. Run along now." Mr Henderson watched as the young technician hurried back to his desk and smiled.

He turned back to his own desk, primarily the notes on the games progress. It was almost time to make another announcement. How he loved his announcements. They made him feel connected to the children, no participants that is what the controller insisted people call them. Apparently it made them seem less human, which would make everyone involved less guilty. Mr Henderson didn't care how human they were or weren't. He had a job to do and he didn't need some psychology crap telling him how to feel. If he ever met the controller he would stick that bullshit right up his arse. He leaned forward into the microphone in front of him…

"_Good evening contestants. I hope you are finding your first night here comfortable. Bare with me while I find the list of the deceased children…"_


	10. Chapter 10 hallowed be thy name

40 students remaining

"_My, my you children have been busy. Another four students to cross off your lists. Of course you are saved the hassle of that thanks to your computerised maps. Those of you alive to hear this message should be pleased to know you have survived the first half of day one. I would advise not getting caught out in the open as those of you who are playing will take advantage of your lack of shelter. It is very likely and unfortunate for those involved that two more children will die straight after this announcement. I am not going to reveal the location they are in until it is about to become a forbidden zone therefore insuring their demise. You may think this is unfair but bear in mind that there are many more students in this game than normal. I shall now read out the zone that is to become forbidden..."_

Vinny looked at Tom with eyes that held no blame. They both sat dumbfounded on the shop floor. There was no way for them to leave the area before it became forbidden. Any second now and Mr Henderson would read out the zone which contained them. They had no doubt that they were the two students who were to be eliminated. After all, who else could it be?

"… _It is A1"_ continued Mr Henderson. _"That is all. Goodnight children. Sleep well."_

Sarah let out a wail. It had started. The dull thump that told her that her stomach was gone had happened. Now she and Kelly had an agonising fifteen seconds before they blew apart. Kelly grasped the sword in front of her. She was not going to explode. This twisted game was not going to dictate her final moments in the world. She was determined not cry out as she plunged the sword into her chest. Mercifully the blade penetrated her heart and she died instantly before her lips could betray her. Sarah, now with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, reached for the sword herself. Just as she reached it a high pitched beeping emanated from inside her. "Not like this" she whispered before orange flame blossomed from her stomach and ended her suffering.

Billy Auty sat unmoving by a tree stump. He had seen the explosion and felt deeply sorry that two more souls had departed from this world. He crossed himself and then kissed a crucifix hanging from a chain around his neck. The blessed father had spared him from painful death. He had no intention of actually harming them. The very thought of inflicting pain on another of Gods creations was just a notion implanted in his mind by the devil that was the game itself. This game signified all that was evil in the world. Human sin was brought forward in all of its malice and intensified. Even a follower of the one true faith, like himself, was tricked into thinking of doing sinful deeds. Some of his classmates were doing sinful deeds. They were killing, driven by a basic instinct to survive. Perhaps some were just killing because they had the opportunity to. He looked towards the hilltop in front of him. How easy it would be to just walk forward and end it all. But, if he did that he would be denied eternal bliss in the kingdom of the lord. He must fight the temptation. This was Gods way of testing him, just as God had tested countless people over the centuries. He spoke to himself to soothe his beating heart, "Blessed father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name" the rest of his words were lost on the wind. It was not a good omen.

38 students remaining

Tom breathed out a sigh of relief. That had been close. Too close. Momentarily forgetting his gunshot wound he reached for some water. He winced with the pain. The sooner he got his arm treated the better. He motioned to Vinny. "We have to get to the hospital soon. Let's take stock of our equipment. We have my shotgun and your rifle. Bullets aren't an issue with them so we're ok. What about her revolver?" he indicated at Lois's dead body on the floor.

Vinny checked her bag after prying the revolver out of her fingers. Rigor mortis had started to set in and he was afraid he would have to break her fingers to get the gun but he managed to remove it without doing so.

"Her revolver doesn't have many bullets when you compare it to our weapons but it has enough for around twenty shots give or take a few."

Tom came to attention, "Give a take a few could mean the difference between life and death. If you run out of bullets in a fire fight because you still think you have some you're dead. Pull it together man."

"Ok ok there are twenty two bullets."

"That's good. Should it come to close range weapons I'll take the revolver since I can't use the shotgun because of my arm."

Despite the fact that he was receiving the shotgun from Tom for the time being Vinny felt the need to protest. "You used it fine before."

"Yes but that was in a controlled situation. If a player attacked us I wouldn't be able to use it properly. Pressure does strange things even to the experienced mind.

"Fine ok. When you talk about players what do you mean?"

"A player is a term people use to describe people who play the game. In this case it is people who kill lots of other people."

"So we aren't Players then."

"No not unless you have killed other people. At the minute you have only killed Mat Sutcliff and I've only killed Lois. I wouldn't say we are players. Besides I have an escape plan.

"You're kidding me. How can we escape when we can't see our collars to deactivate them?"

"I can't tell you now. When we reach the endgame I'll tell you then. We have to be the only ones left alive. That's the only way this is going to work."

"Oh I've just remembered we also have the Semtex you left on the island the last time you were here."

"Good. We can use it later. Right now we have to get to the hospital. Pray to god its still here."

Tom set off into the night towards the hospital with Vinny trailing behind with the bulk of their equipment. Due to the fact toms arm was injured he was only carrying the revolver, ammo, his food and water and a map. Vinny was carrying the shotgun, rifle, Semtex and his own food, water and map. The only trace that they had ever been to the shop was the body of Lois. As they stole away into the night Vinny muttered, "But I'm an atheist."


	11. Chapter 11 Opening Hell

DC (Daniel Crowther male student number twenty four) and Michael Blackett (male student number twenty three) moved swiftly and silently across the ground. The light was fading and it was almost impossible to make them out against the dark forest. Michael held the only weapon they had between them, a Desert Eagle magnum, while DC was tightly gripping a key. The key was important because it had a symbol on it. A red cross similar to those on hospitals on TV. That's where they were headed, to the hospital.

The heavy doors burst open and the two boys entered the building. It was enormous, the same size as a regular hospital, which was surprising given the size of the island. They had expected it to be a small clinic. It would take hours to find the keyhole. Hours that were slowly but surely running out. They checked the building. The top floors had no fitting keyholes. It had to be on the ground floor.

Tom and Vinny approached the open doors. Whoever was inside hadn't bothered to, or thought; to close the doors and now they knew that other people were inside. Players maybe. Tom went in first, the revolver steady in his hand. Vinny followed, weighed down by the equipment. If they were attacked he wouldn't be able bring his shotgun to bear quickly. He would have to count on the injured Tom to hold them off for long enough. They crept down the corridor then stopped suddenly as they heard voices floating up the hallway.

"This has to be the door"

"How can you tell?"

"It has the same symbol on it as the key"

"Open it then. It might be extra weapons"

"Don't be stupid we're in a hospital so it'll be hospital stuff"

"You mean like medicine?"

"Yes medicine- quiet someone's coming"

Tom stepped out of the shadows. Michael and DC were huddled in front of a large door. An eerie red cross was on the front. Somehow it seemed out of place in the hospital. He cleared his throat. The two boys in front of him wheeled around.

"Michael don't try anything. Put down the gun and slide it away."

"W-w-why should I?" Michael stuttered, the first time in his whole life. Staring down the barrel of a gun into your friends eyes can do that to a person.

"So neither of us get shot. I've already been on the receiving end of as bullet as Vinny can tell you."

"Vinny's with you? Why is he hiding then?"

Vinny stepped into view. The shotgun held low, "Tom is a better diplomat than me. You might have just killed me but you would talk to Tom. What are you two doing here?"

It was DC's time to step forward, "to open this" and with that he turned the key. A whirring sound filled the hospital. The door slid slowly out of view. It was much thicker than a normal door, at least six inches thick. Obviously someone wanted to keep something secret.

Or locked in…


	12. Chapter 12 Old Faces

Stairway to HELL

"There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven", Vinny sung under his breath. The other boys turned to face him.

"Tom give him a slap" Michael muttered. Tom obliged, cuffing Vinny round the ear. Dc giggled.

"Give Dc a slap too", Michael laughed as Dc was also sent sprawling from a cuff round the ear and started down the staircase ignoring the surprised looks he received from his friends. "Don't you want to find out what's down there? Just because the stairs are damp with an ominous feeling of doom doesn't mean I'm not going to explore them, you guys coming?"

"Yes" they chorused and set off. Michael was right; the stairs did have an ominous sense of doom. They were damp and dimly lit, as if they had been hewn straight from the rock. It looked centuries old.

"This place must be Centuries old" Vinny muttered, then flinched to avoid another smack from Tom, which didn't come. Tom was inspecting a high tech looking panel in the wall ahead.

"This look centuries old to you?"

Nobody answered. Another door was in front of them, this one gigantic, easily 30ft across and 20ft high. It appeared to open with the same key as when the key was inserted in the door it slid slowly open. The room behind them looked like something out of a science fiction movie. In front of them were rows and rows of human sized vats, filled with formaldehyde and a body. A human body. The bodies of at least 500 children lay in front of them. What chilled them to the very bones was that they recognised some of the children. One in particular stood out above the rest. On a pedestal in a clear space stood the vat that held the most infamous participant of all the Battle Royals that have ever taken place.

Kazuo Kiriyama.

They all took a step back. Dc knocked a button on a control panel and the tanks were filled with a horrific churning sound. The chemicals within them emptied. The bodies slowly returned to life. They still retained a green tinge. All except Kiriyama, who remained as pale as death. And to those who don't know him, that is a very fitting description indeed.

His eyes opened and he flashed them a toothy grin.

"Hello children. How would you like to die?"


	13. Chapter 13 choices

Kiriyama grinned. He remembered when they came for him. How they had carried his bruised and bleeding body from the fiery wreckage caused by the bomb. How they had repaired his neck and head from the explosion. How they had remade his eyes. He remembered how they took him to this place, lined with countless empty vats. They placed him in the foremost one, a position of honour, designated for him. He remembered. And he grinned.

His clothes had not been replaced. They had not been cleaned. Upon them, the blood of his victims stained the once clean fabric. Where the clothes had once been pristine, they were now ruined. He still bore the scars from the operations. They had faded now, become less gruesome, due to the healing process that had taken place in the vat. His mind was untouched, unchanged and still remembered the thrill that the Battle Royale sent coursing through his veins to meet with adrenaline and catch up with euphoria. His heart was still beating faithfully behind a reinforced ribcage. A thick layer of bone now protected his chest, protecting him from harm. But the children in front of him did not know this.

He surveyed them, taking in each individual before moving onto the next. The first, smaller than the rest with short ginger hair, stood closest to him. His eyes told him that this boy was not yet hardened against the brutality of the game. For that was what it was to him, a game, a sport to be enjoyed at the expense of others. He was the hunter, and before him stood his prey. He moved on. The next, a taller boy with messy blond hair, held a .44 magnum. He had seen a movie once where the lead had one. It was the type of gun that would blow a normal mans head off but Kiriyama was new and improved. Human point two. That's if you could call him human though. Some said he was far beyond human. He was quite inclined to agree with them. He wasn't human anymore.

The third boy, broad with messy hair and a gunshot wound to the arm, was a threat. The way he held himself and did not panic. That was the threat. The others, they were panicking. This one was not. He was experienced, no doubt about it. But he was wounded. That was an advantage to him. As if he needed any more advantages. His augmented muscles rippled from his uniform. He could snap any one of these boy's backs like a twig if he was so inclined. But there were still things to be done. A forth boy stood in front of him.

This one, taller than the others, though not by much, stood at the back of the group. Long hair that partially hid his eyes covered him and he was weighed down by the packs of the others. He was eyeing the exit. The only way out was up the stairs that they had just descended from. If that door was sealed then they would be trapped. That was how he would do it. He would play a little with these children before putting them out of their misery. Perhaps they would even be grateful to die. To leave the torment of the game to whatever lay beyond. It was strange that he didn't know what happened after death. He had died. But he had done what no one had ever done before. He had been brought back. Not just back from heart failure by an electric shock but back from total death. He had been resurrected. So had the others. After his healing he had witnessed other bodies being brought in and being placed in each separate tank. They were full now. Every single contestant of every single battle royal was here. But something had gone wrong. They were not as intelligent as he was. But they obeyed him. They were little more than walking corpses. But they obeyed him. He called them forth now, shrieking wildly. In unison the tanks broke and the bodies steeped out. They gathered around Kiriyama, like an army rallies around their general. There was a silence. Then it was broken.

'Holy shit' breathed Tom. The others would have said the same had they not been frozen by fear.

'Vinny, give me a fucking gun!' DC practically screamed. Heck who could blame him? He was the only one unarmed and Vinny had a spare gun. He was passed the shotgun. The corpse army took a step towards them.

'That one' Kiriyama said in Japanese, pointing at Tom. 'Bring me him. He must be alive. He needn't be intact. Kill the rest!'

'Split up!' yelled Tom. He took of down one corridor while Michael ran down another. Vinny and DC went together. The Corpse army split also. The majority went after Tom and the rest chased the others. Kiriyama strode over to the doors and twisted the handles into a makeshift lock. No one was escaping now.

'Oh shitohshitohshitohshit oh fucking shit!' Michael tore down the dark corridor. He turned countless times. A groaning told him he was still being followed. He ran straight into a fence.' Shit' he breathed. He turned. The corpses shuffled towards him. Some had their arms stretched out, as if they could pull him closer by grasping the air. He raised his magnum. He pulled the trigger once, twice, three times. Nothing happened. He looked at the gun, touched every inch of it. He heard a click. He raised the gun again. He fired. Once. The gun slid out of his hand as he fell to the floor. His blood smeared the fence. He had died on his own terms. He had chosen his passing.

37 students remaining

Vinny and DC heard the shot. Somehow they knew. They didn't need to say. They just knew.

'Look up there' Vinny pointed. A thin catwalk had been set in place, maybe as a safe spot for scientists.

'Help me up' Dc crouched down and boosted Vinny onto the catwalk. He set aside his equipment and reached down for Dc. Then the creatures came.

'Oh shit!' they both cried. Vinny loaded his rifle and crouched down. Dc pumped the shotgun. He didn't know whether it would work but that was what the movies did.Vinny fired; hit one of the things in the shoulder. It kept coming. He realigned the crosshairs. This time he hit it in the face. The face promptly exploded and the body fell. Vinny called down to Dc 'Aim for the head!' then resumed firing. He had to stop the creatures from reaching Dc. He fired again and again, sometimes getting a headshot but never missing completely. There were too many for that. A resounding click echoed through the lab. He was out of bullets.

Dc was shaking. Vinny had stopped firing. He had slowed them but they were still coming. He raised his shotgun. Fired. He was too far to cause any damage. He pumped the shotgun. Took aim again. Waited. They were close now. He fired. This time he brought some down. Two fell and some others staggered but another was in reach. It reached out, grabbed him and was blown away. Dc turned. Vinny was standing, smoking rifle in hand. Dc waved his hand. That was his mistake. His eyes off the creatures he failed to see how close they were. He was jerked back as they tore at his flesh. He screamed until his throat was gone. Soon only his legs, kicking in a futile attempt at breaking free remained visible. Then they were covered. Vinny turned away. Watching those things eat his friend was too much. Then he heard more gunshots. He saw them and scuttled across the catwalk, out of reach of the dead hands, towards the sound. Maybe one of his friends was still alive.


	14. Chapter 14 No others

36 students remaining

He found them. Locked in heated battle. Kiriyama and Tom. Amazingly Tom was holding his own even with his injured arm. He pistol-whipped Kiriyama who backhanded him as he turned. Tom fell, the gun spinning away. As strong as Tom was, Kiriyama was far stronger. His power was unnatural. For a brief moment Tom lay defenceless at his feet. Kiriyama grinned and prepared to deliver the killing blow.

At that moment Tom saw a flicker of something running past his left eye. Vinny barrelled into Kiriyama with a running tackle. With this brief respite Tom snatched up his revolver and turned to see Kiriyama bring his foot down on Vinny's neck.

Vinny gasped, blood trickling from his mouth. 'Run' he said weakly, 'run' the voice was stronger. He pushed himself up and Kiriyama was momentarily unbalanced. 'RUN!' he shouted. Kiriyama brought his foot down again knocking him flat. He brought it down again. There was a snap. He brought it down again, and again, and again. Then he kicked the body aside and leapt on Tom. He was knocked flat. Kiriyama hands tightened round his neck. He gasped. His vision shifted from black, to red, to grey and back again. He saw Vinny's rifle hanging from the catwalk above. He reached for it. Missed. He tried again. His fingers grasped the handle. He brought it down on Kiriyama's shoulder and forced it into his mouth. 'You're dead, fucker' he said as he fired. Blood hit his face and Kiriyama fell backwards.

Tom fell away, panting. He rubbed his neck tenderly. There were still finger marks on it. He dropped the smoking rifle and crawled over to Vinny. His body was facing the corner. Weak gasps came from it. He turned him over. His face was a mess. His nose was smashed beyond repair and blood trickled from his mouth. He held in his hand a switch.

'L-listen t-to me now' his breath rattled, 'this is a dead mans trigger. If I let go of this button, the Semtex will explode. There's enough to take out this place. Go. Now.'

'Vinny, thanks.'

'Don't m-mention it. Just survive ok?'

'I will. I promise you'

Tom turned and left, his feet echoing in the dark. He reached the doors and fired at the metal. It broke away and he yanked the door open. The musty smell of the stairway assaulted his nostrils. He took the steps two at a time and crashed through reception to the main doors. Powering through them he found that the sun had started to rise on the second day.

Vinny sat, alone save for Kiriyama's body. He counted the seconds until he could release the button. He heard the doors open and sighed. This was it. Then a sick slurping sound caught his attention. The flesh on the Back of Kiriyama's head was knitting back together. The Kiriyama stood up. Again. He turned and saw Vinny propped up against the corner

'Did I not finish the job the first time, eh? Am I going to have to kill you again?' he strode over to Vinny and struck his face. His hand fell to the floor.

'My turn' he gasped and the trigger slipped from his fingers. Kiriyama was halfway through turning away when a Colum of fire ripped through Vinny, enveloping them both.

35 students remaining

Tom hit the wet ground. _Dew_ he thought, _so ordinary yet so out of place here. _A wave of heat rose from the wrecked hospital. Sadness wracked him. He had failed them. He led them there and they all died because of it. He had killed them. They had died because of him. He hadn't pulled the trigger but he might have well as loaded it and given it to them. He wasn't going to let anyone else die because of him.


	15. Chapter 15 Back

**A/N This chapter will be really short. I'm only using it to get this small point across. After this chapter, they will become regular sized again. Cheers, the Dictionarykid**

His flesh burned. His blood boiled. The twisting inferno engulfed him. The boy vanished instantly, burned and blown apart beyond recognition. He remained. Even as he burned, he healed. An arm started to separate from his body. His flesh claimed it back, knitting together over the wound and reattaching it to his body. As quickly as it came, it was over. He lay quietly. His corpse army was gone. They had not healed. The lab was gone. The hospital was gone. Tons of rubble covered him. He twitched. The left side of his face was a blackened and charred mess. He had not healed fully. He crawled through the wreckage. It had fallen in such a way that there was space to crawl out. He clawed his way to the surface, dust filling his good eye. His hands shot through the rubble. They had reached the surface. He clambered out. He stood for a moment, his legs shaky. Then he regained his composure. He was back. Kiriyama was back.

Again


	16. Chapter 16 Mr Henderson presents

35 students remaining

'Fuck!' Mr Henderson span around in his chair. An aide was sent scurrying away after informing him of the explosion. He hadn't needed to be told. He had heard the blast. They all had. The shockwave had even knocked a perimeter guard from his fire step and broken his leg. The unfortunate soldier had been airlifted away to a hospital. He would be dispatched on the way though. No need to have any loose ends begging for compensation when they got back to civilisation.

'Sir!' another techie, vying for promotion most likely, stepped forward. 'Sir' the young man said again, 'the clinic is gone.'

'What do you mean gone? It can't just be gone! There must be something left.' He didn't give a rat's ass about the clinic but the lab underneath was important. Only he and one other knew about it. His boss. God he hated that bastard lording over them like god himself. He longed for the day where he would meet him face to face and then he would tell him just what he thought of him. But, then again, he would surely be eliminated for speaking out. Perhaps it would be best not to say anything. He turned his attention back to the matter in hand.

'How did the players get explosives on the island anyway? Or was it a gas leak?'

'It wasn't a gas leak sir, all the gas and power was shut off when we arrived.'

_Not all of it_ Mr Henderson mused to himself, 'so it was explosives then. But how did they get it on the island? We didn't supply anyone with that kind of firepower'

'True sir but there was some last time'

'Last time?!' exclaimed Mr Henderson loudly, drawing looks from technicians trying to assess the damage.

'There was a Battle Royal held on this island previously, by the Republic of Island'

A loud, crackly voice sounded from a loudspeaker mounted on the wall, 'Mr Henderson a word in my office please'

It was the boss, the controller. He was summoning him in.

The controller sat behind a frosted glass screen. The controller was never seen. This hazy figure was in control of this Battle Royal Program. In charge of the secret laboratory underneath the hospital. The controller had had the idea to revive the past contestants. Their purpose was unknown and only a select few knew of their existence. What was unknown to everyone but the controller was that they were all failures. Except Kiriyama. He was different. He possessed the will to destroy all life. It was that that enabled him to return with his mind. His killer mind. However what was unknown to even the controller was that Kiriyama had survived the blast that had destroyed the lab.

Mr Henderson entered the room and sat down in the provided chair facing the frosted glass. A voice sounded from an unknown source.

'Mr Henderson' the voice barked angrily, 'Why was this allowed to happen. You know as well as I what was in that lab. How much it meant to us. To all of us. I have half a mind to detonate all the collars now, declare this Program a failure and have you dismissed. You know what happens when people are dismissed.'

Mr Henderson knew all too well the horrific fate that awaited those who were dismissed from the program. Some were killed mercifully but most had their tongue cut out along with their eyes and hands to prevent signing away secrets of the Program. Without any extremities to invent some sort code the unfortunate victim was dumped in an alley and left to die.

'I don't understand how this happened. One of my aides indicated that there may have been some explosives left over from a previous Battle Royal but the sweeper teams mustn't have found it.'

'You fucked up, Mr Henderson.'

The frosted glass screen began to lower with a hideous grating sound. A face came into view.

Mr Henderson almost collapsed from the shock. 'Oh my God! You're a, you're a…'


	17. Chapter 17 The one that got away

35 students remaining

'A woman? Yes I am and I swear to you now Mr Henderson you _will_ find him. I don't care how many students die in the process. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes ma'am perfectly clear' Mr Henderson hurried from the room processing this new information. The controller was a woman? It was almost impossible to comprehend. He shouted at a young technician for looking at him and sat down swearing loudly. It was time to begin the hunt.

There was another who had resumed the hunt. Kiriyama. He twisted uncomfortably, his burnt face smarting with every movement. He summoned up his energy to heal the burn. He started to shake and sweat dripped from his forehead. He couldn't do it. He couldn't heal anymore. If he died now he stayed dead. However many other people needed to die first. Namely, the idiot cracking a whip nearby. He strode off toward the sound.

Will Darragh (male student number two) sat on the wet ground. His Katana sword lay beside him. He looked over to James Parker (male student number one) and scowled. James was cracking his bullwhip against a nearby tree. He seemed unaware of the noise that this was making but that could have been because of the explosion. James had been closer to it than he had when it had exploded. Maybe his ears were damaged. He shouted over, 'hey nutjob, will you keep it down. I don't want to have to save your ass when some cold hearted bastard comes along and tries to kill us because he heard you cracking the whip.'

James didn't reply but turned and cracked the whip at Will's feet.

Will leapt up, 'oh it's on bitch', and grabbed his Katana. He didn't intend to hurt James just to frighten him a bit. That was when Kiriyama burst through the undergrowth and leapt towards him.

'Hello boys' he growled menacingly. His speech was disjointed, which was understandable since his vocal chords had been blown apart and put together again. One side of his face was burnt beyond recognition which also added to his speech problems. He still felt his old strength flowing through him. He had always been more than human in spirit. It was like being possessed. He felt the bloodlust rising inside of him. But there was something else. A new feeling that had never been there before. It wasn't quite loss but it felt like this time, part of himself would die as well. He shrugged off the feeling as if it were an unwanted cloak. It was time to end the miserable existence of these boys.

The figure stepped forward and spoke again, 'Are you prepared to die?' it said but in Japanese. Will got the gist though and raised his sword. James stepped forward and swung his whip. With a crack it struck Kiriyama across his unharmed cheek leaving a gash. Kiriyama barely recoiled while an ordinary person would have been struck off their feet.

'You shouldn't have done that foolish boy'

With a cry of rage he stepped towards James and struck him across the face. Will ran forward, sword raised, shouting obscenities but Kiriyama lashed out with a vicious kick without turning around. Will fell away winded. Kiriyama turned his attention to the cowering boy in front of him. He raised the boy's whip and struck him with it. He struck him again and again and again until thick bloody gashes were dotted around his body. James lay on the ground, arms raised in a futile defence, whimpering and crying. He was struck again across the face. He fell silent. Kiriyama raised the whip to strike once more. Will got up, grabbed his Katana and swung it into Kiriyama's arm. It barely cut through the flesh. It provided a significant distraction which saved James's life. As Kiriyama wrenched the sword from his arm by the blade and turned towards Will, James started to crawl away into the forest. Will was allowed the happy thought that James would survive before he died. Kiriyama grabbed the handle of the sword. There was a deep cut on his hand from where he had held the blade but it wasn't hampering him in any way. He swung the sword at Will, who ducked and fell over. He hoisted Will to his feet and could feel his warm breath on his face. He raised the sword and placed it against Will's throat. He saw Will's eyes widen as he slowly pierced his neck, felt his body's final struggles as his throat was cut. He ripped the blade across his throat and was greeted by a warm spray of blood across his face. Will's body convulsed for a few more seconds before he let it fall to the ground. He licked the blood from his face and walked into the forest in search of the other boy.

The one who got away.

34 students remaining


	18. Chapter 18 Prayers and Insanity

-134 students remaining

'Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, On earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen.'

Billy sat in the grass. He had been praying for deliverance into the kingdom of heaven for some time now. He asked the lord to call him to him but the lord had not answered him. He had prayed for death. That in itself felt like a sin. To plead to be allowed to leave God's world and enter paradise while avoiding the suffering of his brothers was selfish. He had to endure this trial that God had set before him. He was going to die. He just had to endure until the lord called him to heaven. He sat in the grass and waited.

Tom stood over the body of Will. He reached down and closed Will's eyes. He let out a sob. How could the country have come to this? How could the country that had once owned one quarter of the planet have resorted to killing its children for sport? They said it was to solve the problems that the children were causing but it wasn't that. How could it be? There were no problems. This was a test. If this worked then the program would become a multi-million pound business like it was in other countries. The advertising and gambling would sustain the economy through whatever slumps came its way in the coming years. And with British-French diplomatic relations strained due to policy in Iraq slumps seemed likely. It would probably amount to nothing but shares in major companies would decrease in value and the economy would 'suffer' leading to funding of the NHS being cut once again. Tom shook his head in disgust when a voice coming from behind him made him twist round, shotgun raised.

'Hello Tom' said Adam.

'Adam thank- what the fuck happened to your eye?'

'I had an accident'

'Jeez that must've been some accident. That looks infected. There used to be a hospital near here but it's gone now'

'Gone? Gone how?'

'It's a long story'

Adam sat down, avoiding Will's body. Tom joined him. They sat in silence for a moment. Tom thought of finding an ally who could help him beat the Program. Adam thought of revenge. Adam broke the silence.

' Have you seen Vinny? I need to talk to him about something.' Adam asked.

Tom, sensing that the something was actually someone, replied, 'Look Adam, he uh, he, didn't make it. that's why the hospital is gone. He blew it up trying to kill this thing. I can't explain what it is but it was killing us. Me, Vinny, Michael and DC went into this place, this lab beneath the hospital and there were these tanks. They had bodies in them. The bodies came alive. Michael went one way, Vinny and DC another and I drew the leader away from them. I heard a shot. Then I heard some more followed by DC screaming. Then the leader caught up with me. He was this close to me,' he indicated a small distance to Adam, 'and he said something. I couldn't understand what it was but then we started fighting. I was losing. I was going to die. And he saved me. He distracted this thing long enough for me to try and make a run for it. This thing broke his back and tossed him into a wall. I was sure he was dead. I grabbed his sniper rifle and shot this thing in the mouth. That was when Vinny started talking. He had a bomb with him. I left it here. He said he was going to blow it, to destroy the lab. He told me to run. And I did. I left him.. I left him to die. He killed himself. Fighting a greater evil than we know, he died fighting it. I'm not going to let anyone else die fighting it. I'm going to save us all. What do you say? Care to join me?'

Adam had remained silent for this whole exchange. One thing had stuck in his mind. Vinny was dead. He let out a small chuckle. Then a longer one. Then a small laugh. He kept laughing as he got up and walked away. Tom looked on dumbfounded as his wailing crescendo heralded his departure into the forest and away from sanity.

One student has lost his mind to the game. How many more will follow?


	19. Chapter 19 The clearing

34 students remaining.

James crawled painfully through the dense undergrowth. Deep gashes covered his body. Had he not lost his hearing he might have heard Will die, but the explosion had seen to that. He had been just out of harms way when the hospital exploded. They had been travelling there for shelter and supplies. He recalled it now. An orange mushroom shaped blast had come from the bowels of the building, followed by a mighty roar. His ears couldn't cope with the trauma and shut down, so to speak. He was stone deaf. Had he not been, he might have heard Kiriyama following him. Heard his soft footfall has he stalked him. Heard the sword whistling through the cold air. He faltered mid crawl. It felt as if a baseball bat had slugged his left leg. Then an intense burning sensation. Then the feeling that he was spilling out on the grass. He felt his energy leave him. Black clawed at the corners of his sight. He felt a pain in his chest, looked down, saw blood staining the ground. He tried to turn to face his attacker. He couldn't. He was impaled. He was dieing. He was going to die. He was never going to see his home again. He screamed.

Finley stopped. Someone was screaming. Someone was dieing. Maybe he could help them along. He gripped his Ingram and checked it was loaded. The dull _clack_ resounded through the building. He opened the door and stepped into the night. The body of Raymond lay a few feet away. The slender rifle lay in his arms. Finley stooped and pried it from his fingers. He felt the brittle fingers break and snap as he fought the rigor mortis. He looked at his own foot. He felt no pain. He would never feel pain again. He was devoid of emotions. Of pain. Of anger. Of hate. Of love. Ah love, to feel love again. Maybe he would one day. If he survived. He set off at a quiet run toward the sound of the screams. He was going to kill again. Perhaps he would allow himself to feel something. His brain released some happy endorphins at the thought of killing. His lips curled into a twisted smile.

Tom heard the scream. It was almost inhuman. Someone must be in terrible pain. Kiriyama was behind this. He had to be. Kiriyama was the hunter, the death in the night, the murderous shadow that stalks the living. He was not human, nor had he ever been human. He was something else. Some dark spirit manifesting itself into a human body. Twisting it's once innocent soul. Or had he never been innocent? Had he been born evil? Was it possible to be born evil? He crouched down low to the ground and made his way into a clearing. The sight before his eyes took his breath away.

Finley took careful aim. He had the bow gun held in his grip. It's slender barrel was pointing towards the thing standing over the body of James. He fired.

Kiriyama stooped to drink the blood of his victim. He raised his head to see a long silver object hurtle towards him. He tried to sidestep it but was not fast enough. The arrow tore through his shoulder, tearing the tendons and breaking the bones. He fell to the ground, momentarily stunned. It was then that Finley burst into the clearing, bringing his Ingram to bear. Firing wildly he shattered Kiriyama's left kneecap. Kiriyama saw that this was an adversary he could not hope to beta, injured and unprepared. He gripped the sword inside James and tugged it free. Finley was loading another clip. With lightning speed he heaved the blade at him. It span through the air in a graceful arc before impacting in Finley's right temple. His skull split, his brains fell from the gaping hole the sword had torn in his head. He crashed to the ground, motionless.

32 students remaining.

Tom tore up to Kiriyama. He raised his shotgun and fired point blank into his wounded arm. Kiriyama spun away, his arm barely staying attached to his body. He fell next to the fallen Ingram. He grasped its handle and raised it towards Tom. Tom saw the motion and threw himself sideways. The bullets screamed over his head and thudded into Adam. He had been following Tom but couldn't duck in time. He fell to the ground, his good eye torn away. He was alive, just. Tom turned and crawled to his body. Kiriyama saw his chance and ran into the darkness.

'Adam!' Tom yelled at the prone body. Weak and stuttering gasps came from it. He was truly blind now and destined to die.

'T-Tom. Do it. Kill me. There's n-no h-hope for me now.' he let out a long laugh. Tom reached for his Shotgun. He looked at his once sane friend. He saw the look in his eyes. He seemed to regain his mind long enough to give Tom a look that let him know that he was forgiven. He pushed his Shotgun into the forehead of his friend and fired. He wiped the blood from his face and wept.

31 students remaining


	20. Chapter 20 Lies on a cliff

31 students remaining

Joe Scott (Male student number nine), Brendan Retter (Male student number fifteen) and Thomas Hearing (Male student number twenty five) were discussing an escape plan in an old cottage perched precariously on the edge of the island. Wooden slats kept it from falling into the sea, which boiled and churned murderously below them, black and green with white foam flecking against the cliff as if it were a rapid dog reaching for prey just out of reach. They kept close to the door not because they were protecting it but because the other side of the house was dangerously unstable, creaking in the wind. The tension in the room was high and they all kept close to their weapons. Joe had two Knuckle Dusters in his fists while Thomas had a baseball bat with a high number of lengthy nails nailed into it. Brendan had three Molotov Cocktails and a lighter. Thomas sat on one end of the door, Joe and Brendan on the other. Joe and Brendan had been holed up in the cottage since the beginning and had grudgingly let Thomas in a few hours ago.

Kiriyama saw the single light that signified light in the cottage ahead. His dangling arm was causing him great pain but he had an idea on how to turn it to his advantage. He began to stagger towards the cottage.

The wooden door swayed precariously on its rotting hinges. Kiriyama would have been able to knock it off them had he been in better shape. He put on his best terrified face and knocked on the door.

The three boys jumped at the unexpected sound they looked at each other warily. Joe spoke up, 'We should open it'

Thomas jumped up and spat, 'Are you fucking insane? We don't know who is on the other side of that door. It could be anyone. What if it's some psychopath who wants to kill us all?'

Brendan jumped to his feet too. 'We let you in didn't we. We all need to stick together if we want to survive this.'

' Bet no one else has had that idea. You're a fucking genius you are.' Thomas muttered.

Joe ended the debate by opening the door.

Outside it was raining heavily and Kiriyama's remaining hair was plastered to his face. _perfect, _he thought. it helped him look frightened and pathetic which was what he needed. Joe took one look at him and said, 'Oh my god what the fuck happened to your arm?'

Thomas barged him out of the way and said bluntly, 'Who the fuck are you?'

Kiriyama tried to smile weakly and said in broken English, 'Exchange student. No speak much English'. This was a lie he spoke perfect English but he needed them to think he was less of a threat than he actually was.

'Didn't see you when all this started', it was quite obvious that Thomas didn't believe him. He brandished the bat threateningly.

'Lay off him can't you see he's hurt?' Brendan pushed him aside and bent closer to examine his arm. It was barely attached to his body. 'Who did this to you?'

'His name I not know but a sword, Japanese sword, he had one. Stupid Gaijin' Kiriyama spat.

Thomas was unrelenting in his questions. 'And what's your name then?'

'Call me Kiriyama. Kazuo Kiriyama'

Joe offered his hand to Kiriyama. Kiriyama looked at it warily then grasped it. Joe asked him, 'Could you recognise this person who hurt you, if you saw them again?'

Kiriyama nodded. He would see him again. He knew it. He already had a plan to deal with him.


	21. Chapter 21 The Fight in the Fire

-131 students remaining

Tom saw Kiriyama being let into the cottage. The gale force winds tore at his hair and clothes. _All I need now is a cape _he mused. He looked quite the part with the Katana in his left hand and the Shotgun balanced on his shoulder. _Like some hero on the horizon come to save the ignorant townspeople from the evil menace. Justice incarnate. No that sounded silly. Maybe just a kickass warrior come too smite evil. Was that better?_

Joe, Brendan and Thomas listened intently as Kiriyama wove his tale of lies and deceit. How he had been dropped off by boat onto the island and caught in an explosion at the hospital. How he had been brutally assaulted with a whip, shot, pierced by arrows and a number of things he made up for effect. And they swallowed it all. They didn't ask why the blood was congealing faster than it should, or how he had survived an explosion that had turned one half of his head into one hideous deformed mess. He told them of someone who was following him, turning everyone against him, who almost cut his arm off. He told them how too recognise him, the sword and gun. He had no doubt that he had picked up the fallen sword. At least he had his Ingram stashed underneath his torn uniform.

Tom made his way up to the cottage. He could hear noises coming from inside. Voices. _someone's laying it on pretty thick aren't they? _He said to himself. He put the sword down for a moment and pumped his Shotgun, moving a new round into the chamber. A flurry of movement from within made him wish he hadn't.

Thomas heard it first. The three boys leapt up while Kiriyama scuttled towards the unsafe side of the cottage. A loud groaning came from the wood as it protested his presence. He was going to wait it out. He grasped the Ingram under his clothes as a precaution though while shouting, 'IT'S HIM!'. Thomas hefted his bat into a better position and stood by the door ready to swing into the face of whoever was outside. Joe raised his fists and stood on the other side of the door. Brendan lit one of the Molatovs and motioned to Thomas who smashed a window. With a moment of hesitation he tossed the burning projectile into the storm.

That moments hesitation saved Tom. He saw a hand poke out the window with a flaming bottle in its grasp. He blasted the lock off the door and dived through it. He hit the ground rolling. Thomas brought the bat down onto the floor where he had been moments ago sending splinters of wood into the air. Tom turned and, holding the Shotgun by the barrel, swung its stock into Thomas's face. Thomas dropped to the floor and lay still. Tom completed his turn and swung at Joe, aiming for his gut. Joe leapt back then suddenly dashed forward and caught Tom with a left hook to the face followed by a flurry of jabs to his body. Joe made a move to uppercut Tom when he found Tom was no longer there. He felt something metallic on his neck and tried to twist free. Tom was behind him holding the Shotgun by each end and was choking him with it. He found himself gasping for air. Brendan was in the corner trying to light a second cocktail. He tried again and again before it finally caught. He raised his arm to lob it into the fray when Tom let go of Joe and kicked him towards Brendan. His aim fouled by this Brendan let go at the wrong time. The bottle smashed into the side of the Cottage that was dangling over the sea. Kiriyama dashed upstairs to avoid the flames, now licking at the ceiling.

_Shit! This whole place'll go up if I don't do something _thought Tom. He made a move for the stairs but was stopped by an agonising pain in his right knee. Thomas had swung the nailed bat into the back of it. Tom's leg crumpled from under him. He grabbed his Katana and swung it into the bat, aiming to sever it at the handle. He missed. Instead of feeling the wood of the bat under his blade he felt the flesh of Thomas's wrist. He had put all of his weight into the blow and cut off Thomas's hand. Thomas fell backwards screaming, the bat still embedded in Tom's leg now with the grisly hand still clamped onto the handle. Tom tried to pick himself up but his leg couldn't take it. He collapsed to the floor as the others picked themselves up.

Flames had now engulfed the seaward side of the house, with the entire wall burning. With a loud CRACK the whole cottage tipped and slid a little. One of the support beams had caught fire and snapped. Brendan, Joe and Thomas slid towards the fiery end of the house. Tom stayed pinned to the floor by the bat. There was another CRACK and this time the whole back wall fell away. The full extent of the damage cold be seen now. All the beams were on fire, with two already broken from the strain. Joe screamed as he lost his footing and slid out of the house. Thomas made a mad lunge and grabbed him with his remaining hand. The two lay half in, half out of the house. Flames Licked at Joe's feet and melted his shoes. He screamed and clung onto Thomas.

'Please help me! Shit oh God. For Christ's sake help me!' Joe screamed out as he slipped a little further. Thomas tried to tighten his grip but the blood pouring from his wrist made his grip weak and Joe slipped again. This time Thomas managed to grab the sleeve of his Jumper but the fire had made the material weak. It ripped and Joe slipped again. Thomas felt Joe's hand slipping through his fingers. He tried desperately to keep hold but he couldn't.

'Not cool' Joe managed to say before he was gone, screaming through the air and landing in the churning sea below.

30 students remaining.

To see one of your friends in a room with you, not exactly cheerful but alive and there, then for them to be suddenly gone from the world forever is a terrible thing. Only a moment ago Joe had been with him and now he was gone, with only a chilling scream that was rapidly borne away on the wind to remind him that he had ever been there. Brendan howled in rage. He lit the final cocktail and crawled across the floor to Tom, who was desperately trying to pull the bat from behind his knee.

'You shit!' he spat. Flecks of spittle flew from his mouth and his eyes took on a demonic look. 'You shit!' he repeated again.

'Keep saying that and it'll turn back time you know'

Brendan turned into a face full of pain and blood. His limp form bent backwards and his knees buckled. He fell to the floor and lay still.

29 students remaining

Tom looked around to see the source of the blood running from Brendan's neck across the floor. It was Kiriyama. He had come down from upstairs and shot Brendan in the neck and chest. Kiriyama strode over to Brendan's prone form and plucked the lit cocktail from his hand.

'I'll take that if you don't mind' he said, his voice high and cold. He turned to face Thomas, who was staggering to his feet after Joe's fall. With an evil grin he flung the bottle across the room into Thomas's face. Thomas stood for a moment look a look of pain and surprise on his face before he was consumed by the flames. His hair ignited and his features blurred. Parts of his flesh fell away as he clawed at his face with his hands. He was now barely distinguishable from the flaming walls, his flailing movements the only indicators of his form. He rushed across the room and ripped the bat from the back of Tom's knee. It came free with a sickening slurp and Tom collapsed to the floor, his knee weak and shaking. The human fireball that was Thomas stepped towards Kiriyama, the bat swinging in his hands as we went. Kiriyama calmly raised the Ingram and fired again. The bullets easily parted the burning skin and severed his left arm. Thomas fell to his knees.

Kiriyama turned to face Tom, who was trying to steady his shaking leg to stand up. His face split into a crooked smile and he raised the gun again. He opened his mouth to saw something when, with a hollow sort of sound his face actually did split. Thomas was on his feet again and had swung the bat into the side of Kiriyama's head. The nails had torn through the decaying flesh and ripped half of his head from his body, leaving a sinister lower jaw, which opened wide and let out an animal like snarl before crashing to the ground. Thomas followed straight after, the flames having taken their toll on his body.

28 students remaining

Unintended student Kiriyama, Kazuo eliminated.

Tom began to crawl towards the door when a burning timber fell and blocked the way. Soon the entire doorway was aflame, along with the side walls, while the back wall had fell away. Tom was trapped.


	22. Chapter 22 Escape

28 Students remaining

The heat was unbearable. Stifling. Choking. Tom crawled forwards blindly. Smoke blurred his vision and made his eyes water. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe.

Stand up

_I can't_.

If you don't then you're dead.

_It's too hard._

Dead.

_I don't care. I want to die. Death is better than this._

Don't say that. You can't give up now.

_What's the point? I failed them all. They all died and I couldn't do anything._

It wasn't your fault.

_Yes it was._

You couldn't have done anything.

_I should have killed him when I had the chance._

But then he would have killed you. You did what you could.

_My best wasn't good enough._

But it's over now.

_So? I still failed them._

Get a hold of yourself. You can't stay here feeling sorry for yourself.

_So warm…_

Stop it!

_Sleep…_

No! Fight it!

_Can't…_

Do it for them

_What?_

Live and get revenge

_But he's dead. It's over now…_

No! It's not over. What about Mr Henderson?

_What about him?_

He put you on this god forsaken island in the first place.

_But the soldiers?_

Can be overcome.

_How?_

Win

_Win?_

Win and carry on the fight.

_I don't understand_

Get out of this place and bring down the program from within.

_Within?_

Take over.

_How?_

I will help you.

_Help me? How?_

I will teach you.

_Teach me?_

Yes.

_Teach me._

I will.

_Thank you_

Now get out of here.

_Yes._

Tom searched within himself. There must be some strength in there. He had to stand up. If he didn't then he would die. He climbed to his feet. His leg shook dangerously with every step. The door? No. it was blocked. Where then? Upstairs. He made his way over the stairs. His foot caught something and he stumbled. What was it? A sword? His sword. He picked it up. Wasn't there more? Yes! Over there, his gun. He pulled himself towards it. Now the stairs! One step at a time. You can do it.

He found himself at the top of the stairs. What now? With a loud crack the stairs behind him gave way. The fire had consumed them. There was no way back. The whole house shook and tilted. The wooden supports were all on fire now. There wasn't much time. There! The window! Tom made his way over to it and pushed. It was locked. He grabbed his Shotgun and swung the stock into the centre of the pane. The glass shattered. Cool air flooded in. the fire behind him surged as the fresh oxygen fed the flames. He looked into the night and jumped.

Then there was nothing.


	23. Chapter 23 Cliché

Life's a cliché. It was time to end it. Billie Clark (Female student number seventeen) stood in a clearing. She had a rope around her neck, tied into a thick noose. The noose snaked up and coiled around the thick, dark… you get the picture. Suffice to say that Billie Clark was going to hang herself. No matter what. Nothing was going to stop her. Not even her baby. She remembered when she first found she was pregnant, sitting in a cold dark doctor's office with the police outside. For her protection, they'd said but she swore she saw one of them peeking at her when she was being examined. That had been embarrassing enough without knowing they were watching.

Burning with humiliation she'd had to step out of her gown, her own clothes taken away for forensic examination hours before, without any replacements being provided. Shivering, she'd had to ask one of the nurses for a blanket to cover herself but they laughed in her face. There weren't any blankets. It wasn't a real hospital. Her dad was a doctor, she couldn't bear him finding out what had happened. The 'nurse' may have been a sham but the doctor was real. Billie loved Dr Grimshaw, even his name was a contrast to him. Time and time again she asked herself how someone like him could be working in such a seedy establishment as this. He said he did it for the people, the unfortunates like herself. That's what she liked about him. He was a fully qualified doctor, he could have worked in a proper hospital but he chose to help those who couldn't help themselves.

Then he'd left her alone in a room to talk to the police outside. How come they'd found her miles from any patrol route naked and bleeding? How come they were both covered in blood and one sported a black eye when there had been no other person there? Had Billie done it? What was going on?

That's when they shot him. That's when they came in to finish what they started.

Afterwards they'd locked her in a room with Dr Grimshaw's bleeding corpse. In his hand were test results. Her test results. She was pregnant. _Pregnant! _She breathed the word to herself. She was going to have a baby. Then she recoiled in horror from herself. This baby was evil. Look what had happened to her that day! She couldn't keep the baby. Then time had passed and she changed. She realised that this baby wasn't to blame for what had happened. She would have to love it and care for it anyway. She would have a duty as a mother.

Then the Battle Royal had started and she had been thrust into the middle of something that was surely the biggest cliché of all. A pregnant rape victim, in a situation where she would have to go against her moral principles and kill her friends to survive. Well she wouldn't. She'd find another way. Find like minded people and join together with them. Form some sort of rebellion. Another cliché. Life is a cliché. So is ending it.

Billie stepped out of the noose and walked away. From the old into the new.

Mr Henderson was on his hands and knees in front of the Boss. She stood over him with two heavies flanking her. 'You failed me Mr Henderson' she cocked the gun in her hand and raised it a little. Not to his head but to a more personal area.

After the Boss shot Mr Henderson's dick off she had him dragged into the 'brig'. The Brig was designed as a holding cell for traitors to the Program. Mr Henderson was a traitor to the Program. She is now in charge. That is not good news for the survivors so far.


	24. Chapter 24 Rescue?

-1The Controller stood in front of a bank of computers. Every so often a moan could be heard from Mr Henderson who was lying in the corner. He would be kept alive, just. The Controller was in charge now. In control. It was ironic. Lots of things about her life were ironic. The fact that she was a former participant in The Program was one thing. She'd been in one of the earlier ones. Before everything had been fine tuned. She still walked with a limp.

The fact that she now worked for The Program was another. After she had come out of that Hell she had wanted to fight against it and everything it stood for. The Wild Seven wouldn't have her. She was too old, they had said. Was it her fault that they'd picked a collage? Then she realised that it was the Wild Seven who were the enemies. She oversaw their destruction. And pulled the trigger when he begged her not to. As the girl died she had turned the gun on him and shot him through his broken heart.

They had come for her after that. They had been watching her before and the elimination of the Wild Seven's leader was proof enough of her loyalty. She'd been trained, in marksmanship and unarmed combat, and had worked as an agent keeping the games running smoothly until her leg started playing up. After that she'd been moved to a desk job and quickly rose through the ranks. Soon she was head of a whole department and pretty soon, the whole thing. She owned The Program now. Basically.

'Locate Tom Mcdine' she barked to a subordinate. The technician tapped furiously at a keyboard in front of him for a few moments before turning round to answer.

'He's on the East side of the island. Took out a few other contestants just a few moments ago.

'Bring him in. as far as he's concerned his game is over.'

'Ma'am?' the technician inquired, 'that's not within your authority to do'

'This is my authority' The Controller replied, and shot him through the head.

The Controller turned away from the corpse and limped over to one of the guards.

'You did not see that, understood?'

'Yes ma'am' the guard replied.

'Bring him in now, but keep him alive for questioning. Shockers only'

'Yes ma'am I understand' the guard clicked his heels and turned away, motioning for others to follow. The Controller smiled, her men were loyal. She checked her own PDF and called up the list of students. It was time to see how the new arrivals were doing.

Decla Palmer, Kenzie Millar and Sian Gulliver (Female students numbers six, seven and eight) mourned. They mourned for the loss of a part of themselves. First when they were taken one of them, named because of her Ruby red hair, was killed by The Operatives. The Operatives were the collectors for The Program. Unbeknownst to them Finley had been collected by similar people. They had been in hiding after escaping from the second Battle Royal. The collars back then were external and, however difficult, could always be disabled. They'd tried examining the collar of a boy they found in a house, his severed coat hanger lying next to him, but he had exploded before they could find anything out.

They had met up and were now holed up in a lighthouse on the southernmost tip of the island. Their weapons, a Crossbow, a Dart Rifle and a Discus lay on the table. They had agreed to take alternate watches with the rifle, the crossbow trained on the stairs at all times but now all lay forgotten. They had checked their maps and looked through the names until they found his. Crossed of. Vinny had been their cousin. Not by blood but by complicated family ties (it involved some dole fiddling and lazy lesbians). And he was dead. They didn't know how he died but it was all they needed to know. Now they were determined to tear this fucking system apart. Decla said as much.

'We have to tear this fucking system apart!' She yelled and, in frustration, flung the discus at the wall. Dried plaster fell to the floor as the discus quivered in the wall.

'I know we do, but how?' Kenzie replied, 'We can't disable our collars this time and we really can't cut our stomachs out'

'Well maybe' Sian added dreamily (Sian was pretty stoned now, but no one was worried, that was normal)

'No Sian we can't' the other two said together.

They all fell into silence.

Nearby, Tom was running, as best he could on his injured leg. Voices behind him.

_Behind us _the voice reminded

_Yes, how do we handle this?_

Turn left here, the voice commanded

_Now what?_

Wait here, when they come past use your sword on the last one so as not to alert the others. Then take his weapon and shoot the other two.

_I will, thank you_

Don't mention it

Tom crouched between two bushes and waited. The voices were shouting orders to each other, splitting up to search quicker. They were in a line now, far apart but close together. He could take the first one now.

_Now!_

He leapt forward, the sword came alive in his hands. The tendons on the back of the man's knee were cut and he fell screaming to the ground. Quickly Tom cut his throat but the other two were alerted now. Nothing was going as planned. One of the men raised his gloved his hand and fired something at Tom. A small grey tag, it landed on his shoulder and pain shot through him. He fell to the ground at the foot of a lighthouse. As consciousness left him he saw the leading man fall, a crossbow bolt in his ear and the second man turn only to be hit in the temple by a discus. A voice from somewhere was talking. He could just make out the second part of the sentence.

'-ill him he'll lead the others to us. Who's going to do it?


End file.
